Érase un gato y una estrella
by Kirino Sora
Summary: No es que Kariya se aislase del mundo en una esquina del Sun Garden y en su balón de fútbol, es solo que todavía no había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar (basado en Distancia)


**SSII - Érase un gato y una estrella**

–Mierda, esta vez sí que la he cagado.

De haber tenido a su madre al lado, probablemente le habría restregado la pastilla de jabón por la boca; para bien o para mal, la había perdido para siempre. No... En todo caso, ella se había quedado sin él. Había abandonado a su único hijo y, como consecuencia, Kariya se había vuelto huérfano, picarón y desconfiado.

Se había convertido en un cabroncete, era consciente de este hecho de la misma manera con la que había aceptado la realidad en la que no le quedaba más remedio vivir; una realidad que recibía el nombre de Sun Garden. No había día en que la directora del orfanato, una mujer de postura seria, pelo largo y de un verde muy oscuro, con gafas y que le resultaba curiosamente familiar, no lo reprendiese a gritos. Los otros niños con quienes convivía no tardaron en aislarlo ante su actitud de niño pasota; si había algo con lo que ellos no deseaban encontrarse, era con el tercer pie de Kira Hitomiko. A Kariya, sin embargo, todo aquello se la sudaba, quien sabe si porque le faltaba un tornillo o quince a su cerebro, o porque era precisamente que lo sabía por lo que lo hacía. O ambas cosas. En cualquier caso, y esta vez lo reconocía, puede que se haya pasado un poco de la raya. Pero solo un poco.

El joven abrazó sus rodillas y se encogió más sobre su sitio tras reconocer el rugido de la bestia.

–¡KARIYA MASAKI! ¡Sal de donde sea que estés, ya!

–Hermana, ¿por qué no te tranquilizas un poco? Estás llamando la atención de media ribera.

El hombre que acababa de hablar era pelirrojo, también provisto de unas gafas y una vestimenta sobria pero elegante, propia de los empresarios estirados que van de un lugar a otro con su maletín. Aunque, y se notaba a leguas, tenía mejor estilo y mayor aura que un trabajador normal. Eso sí, por su expresión, a este cualquiera le robaba la cartera.

Entretanto, Hitomiko se frotó los ojos en un gesto que denotaba cansancio.

–Debería, es algo que tendrías que estar haciendo tú ahora mismo. Me sorprende lo bien que te lo estás tomando, y más aún después de lo que acaba de pasar.

–Al contrario que Nagumo o Suzuno, yo no persigo a niños de primaria. Podrían acusarme de pedófilo. Sin embargo, ha tenido mucha suerte de que haya sido a mí a quien se lo ha hecho; de habérselo buscado con alguno de esos dos, el chiquillo no salía vivo de esta. Sin duda les habría herido el orgullo.

–¿Acaso no eres orgulloso también? Presidente de la compañía Kira, Kira Hiroto.

El susodicho se acomodó las gafas a la par que sonreía, nervioso.

–Ya te lo he dicho, eso es solo en el trabajo. Fuera de él no soy nada más que Kiyama Hiroto. Pensé que lo había dejado bastante claro cuando me nombraron presidente.

–Lo que tú digas, _presidente_. Pero has de recordar que hasta hace unos minutos estabas retorciéndote de dolor porque un niño de doce años se atrevió a darte una patada en la entrepierna.

–Recuerda que ese niño está ahora mismo bajo tu cuidado.

–No por mucho tiempo, para eso te lo he presentado.

Hiroto dejó caer los hombros.

–El chico no ha aceptado todavía, ¿sabes?

–Lo hará, y no será por mí. Estoy segura.

Dando por concluida la conversación, Hitomiko prosiguió con su búsqueda sin tener en cuenta la compañía de su hermano. Hiroto permanecía de pie en mitad de las escaleras que había al lado del puente donde Kariya se estaba escondiendo. Ya solo quedaba una amenaza menos por marcharse, pensó. Kariya agudizó todos sus sentidos al percatarse de que el hombre estaba, no yendo escaleras arriba como hizo su hermana, sino lo contrario, con la vista perdida en el campo de fútbol. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontrasen, no cabía duda en ello, pero no quería que el juego terminase pronto, y, menos aún, con su derrota.

De modo que _el ladrón_ se preparó para salir pitando, darle otra patada en sus huevos si era necesario. Saldría en tres...

Dos...

Uno...

–Masaki-kun, sé que estás metido debajo del puente, ¿por qué no sales y lo hablamos cara a cara? ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Genial, había sido atrapado por _la policía_.

Kariya entonces salió de su escondite, no porque no tenía dónde ocultarse, sino porque a él nadie lo llamaba cobarde. Para nada, pero para nada.

El chiquillo se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que se dignó a hablar.

–¿...Cómo sabías dónde estaba? –le preguntó de manera tímida, sin dejar de proceder con cautela y algo de hostilidad.

–Estoy acostumbrado a sentir auras asesinas por la espalda –dijo simplemente–, y más si esa persona no tiene ni idea de cómo reprimirla. Sin duda, de haberte hecho cazador se te escapaban todos los conejos.

A Kariya le gustaba hacer bromas, no que se las hicieran, pero no comentó nada al respecto. A su vez, Hiroto ya se había aproximado hacia la orilla del río y tumbado sobre el césped, como si estuviera encima de su cama.

–¿Por qué no te acercas y hablamos un rato? Ah, y sin golpes por lo bajo –le avisó, añadiendo esto último con doble sentido; al parecer él no era el único precavido.

Dubitativo, se aproximó lentamente, aparentando seguridad en sus pasos. Ya a su lado, el hombre pelirrojo le indicó que se sentara, y así lo hizo. Se puso a su lado y contempló el escenario frente a él. El agua se había teñido de tonos anaranjados debido a la luz del sol, el cual se estaba despidiendo tras las cortinas del horizonte para dar lugar a la siguiente actriz: la noche.

Kariya se volteó al oír su nombre pronunciarse con excesiva familiaridad.

–Masaki-kun, ¿te caigo mal?

Él alzó una ceja y respondió tal y como lo sentía de verdad:

–No –respondió, sin pelos en la lengua–. No tengo nada contra ti, pero tampoco te has ganado mi confianza –le aclaró. «Ni tú ni nadie», se dijo para sí mismo.

–Ya veo. Me alegra saberlo.

Sí, la confianza la perdió hace mucho, hace dos años. En la mano de un señor desconocido que lo condujo al lugar donde pertenecía actualmente. Al lugar del que intentaban desvincularlo. Por eso le habían presentado a este hombre, para que se lo llevara.

Cuando le dio la patada, solo pensaba en una única cosa: «A mí nadie me dice lo que debo de hacer».

Los dos guardaron silencio durante todo el tiempo en el que Kariya estuvo pensando aquello.

–Mi hermana, es decir, Hitomiko, me lo ha contado. Dice que eres todo un travieso.

–Pues lamento no ser el típico niñito bueno que te esperabas, ¿me vas a echar la bronca?

–En absoluto; no soy quien para criticar a la gente, y menos a niños rebeldes que están por empezar la pubertad –sonrió, y regresó la vista hacia el cielo, de color violeta-azulado–. De alguna forma me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

–¿Colgabas ropa interior en los postes de la portería?

–Si eso implica ser arrastrado por Nagumo entonces sí –rió ante el vergonzoso recuerdo y carraspeó–. Dejando eso a un lado, yo tampoco me llevaba bien con el resto de los niños, a pesar de que no hacía nada malo. Es más, no les caía bien precisamente por ser todo un buenazo. Masaki-kun, ¿te gustan los cuentos?

Kariya bufó.

–Esas cosas son para bebés, ¿por quién me tomas?

–Pues por chulo te lo cuento.

Soltó otro bufido. Puso las manos en la nuca y se tumbó sobre la hierba. Lo ignoraría tan pronto como aquello le fuese a aburrir, se propuso. Sin embargo, quizás porque hacía tiempo que no le contaban uno o porque había cierto encanto en el relato, escuchó con más atención de la esperada.

El cuento comenzó así:

–Érase una vez, había una lluvia de estrellas que surcaba por el amplio espacio. Las errantes estrellas fugaces llevaban viajando de planeta en planeta, y en aquella ocasión habían llegado a la Tierra. Inmediatamente, cada una de ellas comenzó a explorar el cielo donde se encontraban. Entonces una de ellas fue encontrada por un hombre. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdió a su hijo y, entre triste por su pérdida y maravillado por el brillo del meteoro, que le recordaban a los ojos del muchacho, pidió un deseo: que jamás dejase de brillar.

»La estrella fugaz, conmovida, se lo concedió, y siguió recorriendo la bóveda celeste durante varios años, sin apagar el rastro que luz que dejaba. El hombre no tardó en amar a aquel astro tal y como lo habría hecho con su hijo perdido, contemplándola y pidiendo deseos cada día. No obstante, las otras estrellas fugaces comenzaron a alejarse de ella; jamás habían sentido aquella cercanía hacia otros seres como ellos dos, y allá por donde fuesen solo eran eso, pedruscos de fuego a quienes les abordaban gran cantidad de sueños que no podían cumplir. Se sentían celosas de ella, la única quien había conseguido realizar el deseo de un hombre. A la estrella fugaz no le importó.

»Sin embargo, un día se sintió muy cansada. Había estado brillando demasiado que había desintegrado gran parte de las rocas de las que estaba compuesta, y, si proseguía, no tardaría en extinguirse, de modo que disminuyó su luz. El hombre se dio cuenta y se puso furioso. Le rogó, o más bien le exigió, que no se apagase. Fue en ese momento cuando la estrella fugaz se dio cuenta. Al hombre le daba igual su verdadera naturaleza; solo no quería ver morir el camino de luz que dejaba a su paso, ver apagarse los ojos de su adorado hijo que nunca iba a regresar. El hombre no veía lo que era realmente: un simple pedrusco. La estrella fugaz estaba triste.

»A pesar de ello, no lo abandonó. Tenía la esperanza de que lo comprendería. Y un día, bajo el cielo nocturno, el hombre le dijo: "Al fin lo he entendido. En el fondo nunca habías llegado a cumplir mi deseo, no habías brillado. Quien resplandecía era el camino detrás de ti, la sombra de mi hijo, no tú. Nunca me has mostrado la verdadera luz, la verdadera tú, y no me he dado cuenta hasta hoy de que estaba cegado por aquel rastro de ilusión. Realmente lo siento. Me disculpo, y aun así vengo a proponerte algo: ¿quieres volver a ser libre, a ser una errante estrella fugaz?"

»El meteoro lo pensó durante varios segundos para, al final, lanzarse hacia el espacio nuevamente, donde se hallaban sus demás compañeras, mostrarle su resolución. No se fue para marcharse, sino para quedarse, esta vez no como una falsa línea de estrellas ni como un pedrusco viajero. Iba a destacar, sí, iba a ser como ella había ansiado ser.

»Había decidido permanecer en el cielo como una mera estrella.

Acababa de oscurecer cuando Hiroto concluyó con el relato, lleno de cosas que escapaban de la comprensión de Kariya. Había captado al menos dos cosas: uno, que la estrella fugaz fue estúpida por no largarse de inmediato a otro planeta; dos, que Hiroto era tremendamente malo para insertarse a sí mismo en una historia y que cuele. Y como protagonista.

Por supuesto, el joven no dijo nada.

–Masaki-kun, ¿hablas con los otros niños a menudo?

Kariya estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo.

–¿Usted qué cree? Hacía años -bueno, en realidad solo son dos- que no hablaba tanto como ahora, así que tú dirás. Aunque tampoco es que ellos hayan vuelto a intentarlo a los tres días de haber comenzado.

–Me imagino que no les habrás dado siquiera una oportunidad para que se te acerquen.

Kariya permaneció callado a modo de respuesta. «Ahí va», pensó. «Ahora me va a dar la típica charla de siempre».

Sin embargo, y en contra de todas sus suposiciones, simplemente dijo:

–Está bien eso.

Tres palabras fueron suficientes para que Kariya Masaki se descolocara.

–¿«Está bien eso»? –repitió, confundido.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir?

–Bueno, creí que dirías que eso está mal, que debo de ser más simpático y no marginarme en una esquina... Lo normal. Para eso te ha llamado Hitomiko-san, ¿no? Para que me lleves contigo y me domestiques.

–¿«Domesticar» dices? –rió–. Lo haces ver como si fueras un perro.

El joven se incorporó sobre su sitio y hundió la barbilla entre sus brazos, entornando la vista hacia el río.

–¿Acaso no es lo que soy?

Hiroto lo miró.

–Yo diría más bien que eres un gato callejero. Van a su aire, no les interesa la compañía y son independientes. Son astutos y no dejan que nadie los obligue a hacer algo si no quieren; son libres, tratan de mantener su libertad. No podemos forzarlos si luego no se sienten cómodos con ellos mismos. Eso no tiene nada de malo. Y tú eres eso, un gato.

–Pero algunos gatos, una vez que los encuentran, comienzan a confiar en aquellos quienes lo han hallado.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho: «una vez que los encuentran». No te estás aislando del mundo, es solo que no has conocido a alguien a quien no le ofrecerías tus mentiras; no has encontrado a esa persona en la cual confiar.

Kariya se revolvió el pelo a la vez que gruñía, exasperado.

–Que si la estrella, que si el gato... ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Hiroto-san? –se quejó al fin el muchacho.

–¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que eran metáforas fáciles de entender. Básicamente –hizo una breve pausa y, sonriente, dijo–: sé como quieres ser.

Tuvo la sensación de que el cerebro se le saldría por las orejas ante las muchas vueltas que le estuvo dando solo para llegar a esa sencilla respuesta. Se sentía tonto, y mucho. Entretanto, Hiroto continuaba con esa expresión alegre de la cual no sabrías decir qué están observando los ojos detrás de esas gafas.

En ese momento Kariya, en el cielo nocturno, acababa de hallar la primera estrella. Se tumbó nuevamente sobre la hierba. Suspiró.

–Al final Hitomiko-san va a tener razón y todo: no va a ser por ella.

Al día siguiente, con una mochila en mano, Kariya Masaki se mudó a la casa de Kiyama Hiroto, también conocido como el presidente Kira Hiroto.

* * *

Esta noche, tras trabajos y una semana entera dedicada a escribir una historia para el cajón, voy a hacer una party hard por terminar este one-shot.

Se me antojó hacerla simplemente por esa mención en el capítulo 2 de "Distancia" sobre el primer encuentro entre Kariya y Hiroto. Además, para bien o para mal, ya tengo pensado otro one-shot relacionado con el capítulo 3, el cual espero terminar pronto. Quizás no para abril y mi cumple, pero ahí queda.

No sé cómo habrá quedado la personalidad de Hiroto, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado OoC; entretanto pensaré que son influencias de Midorikawa :3c

Me anima bastante conocer la opinión de los lectores, lo suficiente como para que haga la croqueta dance y me motive, así que ya sabéis lo que hará un review en mí. Todo por el progreso, como digo yo.

Y... pido disculpa a todos los dueños de gatos del mundo si me equivoco con el comportamiento de un gato; se nota que nunca tuve uno :'D

Hasta la próxima,

by Kirino Sora


End file.
